Homes are becoming more wired and connected with the proliferation of computing devices such as desktops, tablets, entertainment systems, and portable communication devices. As computing devices evolve, many different ways have been introduced to allow users to interact with these devices, such as through mechanical means (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.), touch screens, motion, and gesture. Another way to interact with computing devices is through speech.
When interacting with a device through speech, a device may perform automatic speech recognition (ASR) on audio signals generated from sound captured within an environment for the purpose of identifying voice commands within the signals. However, the presence of audio signals in addition to a user's voice command (e.g., background noise, etc.) may make difficult the task of performing ASR on the audio signals. In addition, acoustic echo may result when a microphone detects and captures audio signals output from a speaker that is situated in the same room. The acoustic echo may cause the user to hear their own voice and may cause the user to have difficulties understanding a voice from a far-end user. The acoustic echo may also prevent a system from detecting voice commands uttered by the user.